


Drawers

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: Evil Space Dads [34]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Hux, alpha kylo, kids getting up to no good lmao, mentions of skirts and bras, mpreg Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:10:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9259586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: Sequel to Interruption, but can be read alone!While Hux and Kylo are at another part of the ship for Hux's regular exam, their kids are busy entertaining themselves in their room by getting into everything they can. They stumble upon things they probably shouldn't have.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i loved the kids from Interruption so much i did another thing for them lmao  
> Kylo is thoroughly humiliated yet again ;^)  
> Anakin is a sleepy child :^0c he needs his rest

**Drawers**

Anakin was in charge of looking after his younger siblings again as their parents went down to the medbay. It was nothing bad, his mother had explained, just an examination to make sure the baby was alright and growing well. It was just going to take a while since the medics wanted to do a full physical examination. He'd skipped his previous one, and they were upset about it.

Instead of watching his siblings, he curled up on their parents' bed and fell asleep, exhausted. He hadn't gotten much sleep during the night and was making up for it.

That left Brendol and Sheev with the freedom to do whatever they wished while their brother slept. They'd been told by their father not to leave the room without Anakin, so that gave them some limitation, but other than that, they could have fun. The only problem was that they had no idea what to do. Their mother's datapad had nothing interesting, and Brendol didn't feel like reading once he saw all of the complicated words in the advanced engineering holorecord downloaded on the device. Although they had access to their bedroom, they weren't interested in any of their toys and games.

Sheev hated playing chess anyways.

Brendol picked through all of their other toys, but Sheev would shake her head every time he picked up one. They'd tidied up their room to pass time, made their beds, but now there was nothing.

Then Brendol thought of something. "How about we explore Mom and Dad's bedroom? There's gotta be something fun, somewhere!"

"Okay!" Sheev got to her feet and followed him into their parents' room. She peered at Anakin, on her tip-toes a few feet from the bed, and found he was sound asleep, even when she said his name. "Ana?"

"Let him sleep, Sheev!" Brendol scolded, pulling her away from the bed. "Let's check the closet, first."

It opened when Brendol waved his hand in front of the sensor, and Sheev went inside. There wasn't much in it, just their mother's spare greatcoats and a few formal wear outfits. There were some boots and a jacket they guessed belonged to their father. Sheev tugged down one of the greatcoats and pulled it on. A hat fell down with it and she stuck it on her head, giggling.

"I'm Mommy!"

Brendol shook one of the coats until another hat came down. He put it on to match her. Then he grabbed a pair of his mother's boots and tried to slip it on. They were far too long, so he stopped. Sheev stuck her arms inside of two of them, temporarily abandoning the coat, and lifted up. She clapped them together, and Brendol laughed. He laughed harder when she tried to hug him with them on. She took them off as he stepped into a pair of their father's boots, putting the coat back on.

"I'm Mom and Dad mixed together!"

"Isn't that what we awe, though?" Sheev tilted her head. 

Brendol thought about it for a moment. "I guess so. Let's go see what else is around!" Sheev nodded in excitement. As he slowly stomped out of the closet, the boots difficult to walk in, she followed, dragging the greatcoat with her. When all of the coat was out, Brendol closed the closet.

He looked around, thinking. There was nothing under the bed, and the nightstand just had electronics and small things like glasses and datachips, and an extra bottle of their brother's medicine, along with various sleeping pills. Their mother's desk didn't have much in it besides work supplies.

There was the dresser. He went for that, and pulled open the middle drawer. Shirts, both uniform and not. Sheev reached in and pulled out a uniform shirt. She dropped the greatcoat and Brendol helped her into the shirt, and then put the greatcoat and hat back on her. She looked proud of herself, and Brendol beamed at her. After digging around and finding nothing but a boring datachip, he closed that one and pulled open the top one. Socks and underwear, some gloves, various small articles of clothing. He pulled on a pair of gloves and spotted his father's cowl on top of the dresser.

Sheev bounced as he put it on. 

The bottom drawer just had pants, and nothing else, so Brendol moved to the three smaller drawers. The top one was filled with various items and holographs, nothing they hadn't seen before. The pictures were all of them when they were younger, starting with Anakin as a newborn. There was one of just their parents, standing together, their mother pregnant and neither of them looking at all happy.

"That one's befowe us!" Sheev realized.

Brendol nodded, recalling the story their mother had told them. "When they didn't love each other. But they love each other now, and they've got us!"

"Mhmm!" Sheev nodded. "The thwee of us!"

"Four, if you count the baby in Mom's tummy."

The next drawer was much more interesting. Brendol wasn't sure what the articles of clothing were, but he recognized one of them as what their mother had been wearing the day Anakin had been sick, and some just looked like strips of plain cloth. The pretty skirts were also folded up in the drawer, and Brendol pulled them out so he could look at them. The fabric was soft and he loved the colors. The other items in the drawer were colorful and pretty as well, made of odd fabric with great texture. They had patterns on them. Sheev reached in to grab a blue bra and inspected it. 

"What is it?"

"I don't know. It's got a clip, though..." Sheev poked at the cups. She put it on her head, over her ears. Brendol secured her hat and then tied it under her chin.

"This is fun! What's in the wast one?" Sheev tugged open the last drawer and looked inside. "...Huh?"

Brendol was confused when he looked in, too. A bunch of bottles, a pair of handcuffs, and various items that seemed similar but were vastly different. Sheev picked up the handcuffs. "What's this doin'?" She put it on herself, and they locked and tightened automatically. She shrieked, and Brendol quickly searched them for a lock. He found a button and pressed it, and it released.

She dropped the handcuffs on the floor and kicked them. "Bad! I don't wike 'em!"

Picking up one of the bottles, Brendol read the large label. "Lube? That's for mechanic parts, why do Mom and Dad have so much?" It didn't say anything about metal on it, only about it being for sensitive skin. It said it was 100% non-toxic, as well.

"This one's blue!" Sheev grabbed a bottle. It had a picture of a berry on it, and she pried open the cap. "It's flavored!" 

Before she could squirt it into her mouth, Brendol grabbing a pink one with flavor too, the door to the room slid open. The siblings froze as their parents walked in.

Hux and Kylo froze too. Their kids were in their clothing, making a mess, looking into a drawer of inappropriate objects, a bra was tied around their daughter's head, and said daughter was about to squirt flavored lubricant into her mouth, their son about to eat some as well.

The clothing was cute. The rest of it was not. Hux got over his mortification first and went to Sheev, pulling the bottle away from her. "Sweetheart, don't eat that."

"Why not?"

"You shouldn't eat it."

"But it says it's edible, Mom." Brendol pointed out.

"It's not for children. It's for adults." He closed the bottle and stuck it back in the drawer. Brendol put his back in as well, and Hux bent down to pick up the handcuffs. Sheev glared at them as Hux put them away and closed the drawer. He untied the bra from his daughter's head and put it away. Brendol picked up the skirts and handed them to him to fold and tuck away, as well.

"Those drawers aren't for you two. Don't mess around with them."

"Okay, Mommy!"

"Sure."

Kylo covered his face in embarrassment, standing there uselessly. Hux shot a glare at his alpha. Rolling his eyes, the omega went to the bed. He climbed on, and laid next to Anakin. Gently shaking him, he waited for the boy to wake up. "Anakin, are you alright?"

"Yeah."

"Taking a nap?"

"I didn't sleep well last night..." Anakin snuggled up to him, and Hux wrapped an arm around him. "I'm really tired."

"Go back to sleep, then."

Sheev stepped up to Kylo, holding up her arms and beaming. "I'm dwessed as Mommy!" Kylo lifted her up, and her hat slipped over her eyes. "Oh!" Kylo pushed the hat back up, and Sheev grinned at him, teeth missing and growing back. Brendol came over and latched onto his legs, giggling at the fact that their boots matched. Sheev pulled off her hat and put it on top of Kylo's head.

**Author's Note:**

> afterwards: Hux puts a lock on the drawers. 
> 
> Follow/talk/send to me on Tumblr! @Oblioknowlton or @Tinybibmpreg.


End file.
